Going to Such Lengths
by Jojenga
Summary: At this point, he would do anything. Naruto was constantly fearing for Sasuke ever since their battle. Naruto looked back at the village gates and ninja’d off into the night towards the one place he thought he’d never willingly go to in his life.
1. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Akatsuki?

Evil Succeeding

By: Do you have to ask?…Jojenga dammit

Warning:…I've not seen a single episode of Naruto shippuden and yet I know all about the Akatsuki…the wonders of fan fiction even amaze me. But, if I do get anything wrong, review about it. I'll be sure to correct any mistakes you see.

Chapter One: Goodbye Konoha, Hello Akatsuki?

At this point, he would do anything. Naruto was constantly fearing for Sasuke ever since their battle. Naruto looked back at the village gates and ninja'd off into the night towards the one place he thought he'd never willingly go to in his life. The Akatsuki Lair. He gulped and argued with himself (Much like Zetsu) _"Ok…I'm going to walk in there and say, "Hey, where do I sign up?" …oh who am I kidding…that fish-man would probably gut me like a trout…hehehe…but…I made a promise to Sakura that I'd bring Sasuke back no matter what…I can't believe I'm doing this…Hey? Kyuubi? If you can read my thoughts…tell me…should I stay or should I go? _(Heh…and that's a song from WHAT band?) **"You?…asking advice from me?…I think hell froze over,"** the Kyuubi thought in disbelief. **"but…I would…cuz' it's either this…or that perverted toad sage…"** the Kyuubi decided. Naruto took one step…and in seconds…he was out cold before he even reached the door. When Naruto awakened, he wasn't scared, but alert. He heard talking. "He's a demon container…let's just get the demon out and kill him."

"Kisame…aren't you wondering, un, why he came here alone and by himself!!" Deidara nearly screamed at Kisame. "Uhh…hi?" added Naruto as he walked towards them. Kisame didn't waste time asking. "Why'd you come here?" However, Naruto didn't waste time answering. "I…want…IN." Deidara was the 1st to get what he meant and looked insanely shocked. "Y…You want in…the Akatsuki?" Naruto nodded as Kisame gained the same look. Kisame then chuckled and said. "Ya know what?…I think hell just froze over! And besides, you hate us, so why would you want to be a part of us? More to the point, why would we let you?" The missing member of the blueman group stated a good point. Maybe Naruto should have thought this through…before **he** stepped in the door. Itachi. He stared at the Uchiha and he stared back. "We shall see. Follow me. I will take you to Leader-sama" and with that, Itachi left the room full of dumbfounded faces. **"Wow kit…I didn't expect it to go over this well" **the Kyuubi thought

"_Heh…you and me both Kyuubi." _he replied and said. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." he said as he sheepishly walked through the door Itachi had just walked through to meet eyes with the leader.

"Excuse my unexpected entry, Leader-sama…" and at that, Naruto had a thought. _"Sama? Man, if Sasuke could hear this…"_ at remembering Sasuke, Naruto's face twisted into one of hate and he began growling. Unfortunately, this growling could be heard by the two Akatsuki members. "Hehehe…sorry…" Pein looked at him suspiciously when it hit him. "Itachi? Isn't that the Kyuubi brat?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…

* * *

oh boy! what hath happened? well, i'll leave you guys to ur comments...

There will be a NaruKonan frindship later on...that's just cracktastic!

I'm accepting any and most OC's for my stories that i see fit...un

Preview for soon to come chapters (next chapter)

_"IS that you?" _

_"Y-yes Naruto. i'll join too."_

_"B...But Hinata-"_

_"Naruto...i want this...for revenge."_

* * *

OOOhhh...what will unfold? wait and see...

...

DEIDARA FOR PRESIDENT!!!!!!


	2. Meet, Greet, and stay on your feet

"**Uh…kit? I think we're in trouble…"** the Kyuubi said, obviously frightened. _"Yeah…tell me something I don't know…" _all eyes were on Naruto and Itachi. "Yes, Leader-sama…he wants in the Akatsuki." at that, Leader got confused. "Is this true?" the overly pierced man asked the Kyuubi kid. "…anything…to get Sasuke back. I made a promise to Sakura-chan." the leader made somewhat of a grunt and said. "Heh…fine. BUT! You have to go through a test. In the Hokage tower…" he paused for dramatic effect. _"Oh no!…What is he gonna ask?! I'm so screwed!" _

"…Is an ancient scroll containing thousands of powerful jutsus. Bring it back here. That's all you have to do." Naruto's eyes flew open in surprise. "WHAAT?! That's IT?! I did that before I became a GENIN! Ha! This'll be easier than I thought!" and with that, the blonde ran off to Konoha. Leaving a stunned Pein-sama in his wake. "Itachi…that kid may be more useful to us than the Kyuubi…he said he did this before he even became a ninja…either he is a ninja at heart or Konoha just picked the worst guards they could find…make sure nothing befalls our newest member Itachi!" and with that, Itachi left to catch up to Naruto.

"Hehehe…Naruto chuckled as he walked through the forest leading to Konoha. "Naruto." all of a sudden, Naruto freaked out and asked. "Wh-who's there?" Naruto called out sheepishly. "Naruto…it's me, Itachi. Leader-sama asked for me to follow you to make sure you don't get hurt." Naruto got up and regained his composure, about to smart off to him then, he suddenly thought a smart thought. "Hmm…well, they probably did increase their security ever since I stole their scroll the 1st time…maybe you could be useful…oops!" Naruto realized that he was referring to Itachi, of all people…as a tool. "I didn't mean it like that!" Itachi just shrugged and said. "Naruto…that is not relevant right now…we must complete our mission…besides, it's against the rules…to kill our own members." at that Naruto went wide eyed. He realized the two things that he never thought possible. The fact that he was in the Akatsuki the second he asked. And moreover… "The Akatsuki…has rules? Why would the Akatsuki have rules?…never mind…let's just finish the mission. You can tell me later." and, with the conversation ending there, they ninja'd off to the front gates of Konoha. "Ok, Itachi…how're we gonna go about this? Tear through the front or do this discreetly?" Naruto whispered as quiet as he could.

"Hn…we will do this discreetly…you did this before though so you lead." Itachi said, mentally groaning as he gave up his position of leadership. And they once again ninja'd off towards the tower…but someone just had to be in Naruto's way as he jumped. "AAGH!" was heard as the person and Naruto hit the ground with a thud. "Watch where you're going Naruto…wait, wasn't someone else just with you?" it was none other than Konoha's one-eyed-wonder…Kakashi Hatake. "Heh…Kakashi-sensei! How're ya doing?" Naruto had to think of something fast or he would have some explaining to do. "Uh…Hey, look! Jiraya is selling his new book, Icha Icha Craze!" Kakashi completely forgot about Naruto and looked behind him, a perverted glint in his eye. Naruto poofed back to Itachi who was at the Hokage tower. "Phew…that was close…ok, if I remember right, then there should be a secret passageway somewhere around here…aha!" Naruto had stumbled across a hidden lever that opened a wall to a secret path. Ok, they may have set a few traps since the 1st time I did this so be careful." and with that, the two began their decent into the abyss known as the Hokage tower's inner sanctum.

As they traversed through the dimly-lit cavern, Naruto's excitement grew ever so steadily. Finally, the traps began. A wall started to shoot arrows faster than Naruto could believe. He barely dodged that only to step on the trigger for an Indiana Jones style boulder run-away scene to occur. "Naruto!" Itachi shouted…yes, he shouted it. "You…are a magnet for disaster aren't you?" he yelled as they ran from the giant boulder. "Yeah I am! And I'm a klutz with an idea!" the blonde shouted as he jumped and did a 180 in the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as five shadow clones appeared and held the boulder back as it screeched to a halt and the clones disappeared. "Phew…ok, let's go…" he said as he took two steps only to slip on a banana peel. "AHH!…oh come ooon!" he shouted, annoyed. "Itachi…you're gonna carry me…I'm not risking it." Itachi just sighed and picked Naruto up so he would sit on Itachi's shoulder as he walked through the tunnel. Pretty much, nothing else happened until they reached the end. Once Naruto saw the scroll, he jumped off Itachi's shoulder and ran for the scroll. "Finally!" he shouted as he walked towards it…only to have a rock tied to a rope smack into him…well, his OTHER head…yeah. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" was all that could be heard throughout Konoha. The scream that emitted from Naruto was so great that miles away, Kiba Inuzuka fainted, along with Akamaru. As Naruto lay there, writhing in pain, he eventually stopped only to say, in a scratchy voice. "I…can't feel my crotch…" Itachi just sighed and picked up Naruto and poofed out of there to the forest. "Heh…now I know why Leader-sama asked for me to come…you'd be dead if not for me. Come on, lets go." he said as they ninja'd off into the desert of Suna. **"Good god kit! I think your balls are broken!" **Kyuubi said, worried for some reason.

"Heh…hey, they're yours too, Kyuubi." Naruto said with as much dignity as he could muster up. "Huh? You can talk to the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, obviously interested. "Yeah…we usually talk through thoughts…but I think that all the pain from that rock overloaded my mind…." Naruto pushed out his last words before he fell to unconsciousness. Itachi just shrugged and carried him back to the base. **"Kit…You're safe here…I cant believe I'm saying this but…the Akatsuki is the best place you could be right now. Good luck kit…our journey will be fun."** Kyuubi let out that last thought before falling asleep.

"Hello, un…wake up!" Naruto kept tossing and turning in the bed he was placed in. his eyes slowly opened and registered where he was. He saw a blonde ten-year old handing him a bowl of miso ramen. "Heh…talk about hospitality!" Naruto said as he sat up and began to vacuum the ramen into his mouth. "So," Naruto began through a mouthful. "who're you?" the blonde smiled and said. "My name's Deidara, un! Oh yeah, I almost forgot…Leader-sama wants to see you." Naruto finished up his ramen and got up…only to slip on a bit of ramen he spilled and fall face-first into the door. "Ahh…dammit." Naruto said, with a muffled voice. Deidara stifled a laugh and said. "Uh…need a little help, un?"

"No, I'm fine…" and he walked down to the Leader's room. "Yo, I'm awake!" Naruto shouted, creating an awkward silence. "Ah, and here is our newest member, Naruto Uzumaki. Some of you may remember him as the 'Kyuubi container' but he is now one of our men…so greet him and get him comfortable." Pein finished and began. "OK! Introduce yourselves." a man with grey hair stood up and began. "Hey! I'm Hidan and uh…fuck what am I supposed to say? I use a scythe to sacrifice heathens to the great Jashin-sama!" by this time, Hidan had began laughing maniacally. "Uh…who's Jashin?" Naruto asked innocently. Hidan regained his composure and continued. "He is my great Lord! I am a loyal Jashinist!" Naruto groaned and thought. _"Great…a religious zealot. Just my luck." _

"Hidan, that's enough." Pein shouted. Hidan was angered and shouted back. "Fuck you piercing-boy! I'll preach about Jashin-sama whenever the fuck I WANT! So BITE ME!" Naruto went wide eyed and said. "WOAH…Whats with the mouth?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed. Pein just rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said. "Don't freak out Naruto…he always talks like that. Besides, it's not like I can kill him…he's immortal." once again, Naruto went wide-eyed. "WHAAT?! HE'S IMMORTAL?!" at that moment, Zetsu decided to stand. "Uh…can everyone be quiet for a second?" things just got louder. "Uhm…guys…seriously…" and it got even louder. **"EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'LL EAT YOU ALL!!!" **it then, got deathly quiet. "Uh…I'm Zetsu. I'm half-man and half-plant and…I've got two personalities." Naruto, who was still shocked, asked. "Uh…half…plant? How did that happen?" everyone introduced themselves and soon, they all went back to their own business. "Hey…uh…orange dude?" Pein gave him a death glare and sighed. "Call me…Pein. But not in front of anyone other than Konan and myself. Ok?" Naruto nodded and continued. "Ok…Pein, where's Hidan? I want to be in his…uh…team." Pein got a surprised look on his face and nodded. "His door is down that hall, the 3rd door on the right." and with a quick 'thanks' Naruto left. "Heh…this should liven up the Akatsuki a bit." Pein muttered to himself before going back to his desk to file more paperwork.

* * *

another oddly long chapter...well, read and review...oh and I'm probably gonna be a little slow on updates because i'm in cleveland...the absolute worst city for inspiration in the world...

ok...about hinata being in this story...later, but not now.


End file.
